An intermediate steering column is connected with an upper steering column, which is connected with a steering wheel, and a steering mechanism. Upon rotation of the steering wheel, the intermediate steering column rotates to actuate the steering mechanism. The steering mechanism turns steerable wheels of a vehicle when actuated.
The intermediate steering column includes first and second column members which are axially movable relative to each other. The first column member is connected with the steering mechanism to actuate the steering mechanism upon rotation of the first column member. The second column member is connected with the upper steering column. The first and second column members move axially relative to each other upon movement of the vehicle steering mechanism from a normal position.